Rankin/Bass' House of Reindeer
Rankin/Bass' House of Reindeer is an animated television series, produced by Rankin/Bass Television. In the series, Rudolph the Red Nosed-Reindeer and his friends ran a nightclub frequented by many other Rankin/Bass characters from throughout the company's animation history. The series was a successor to the short-lived The Rudolph and Friends Show, an earlier program consisting of original cartoons featuring Rudolph and friends. The majority of the cartoons featured on House of Reindeer were reruns from The Rudolph and Friends Show, although, classic theatrical cartoons as well as new The Rudolph and Friends Show cartoons were also regularly shown. The series was also created to commemorate and coincide with the 50th anniversary of Rudolph the Red Nosed-Reindeer's original release. Premise Rudolph and his friends run a night club called the "House of Reindeer" in the middle of Main Street, which shows Disney cartoons as part of its floor show. Each episode features a framing plot revolving around the comic mishaps of Rudolph and the other characters running the club, often with cartoons that fit the theme of the framing plot, which are used as wraparounds for various Disney cartoons. Many characters from Rankin/Bass films (such as Willy McBean and his Magic Machine, The Daydreamer, The Wacky World of Mother Goose, Mad Monster Party?, King Kong Escapes, Gumby: The Movie, and many more) have appeared on House of Reindeer, mostly as guests and attendees. The show included many relatively obscure and otherwise rarely-used characters from the films, often with speaking parts; however, appearances by characters from other media (such as comic books and television shows) were few and far between. Rudolph is the club's owner, while Clarice manages the finances and show production. Other House of Reindeer staff members include *Greeter and Co-Owner - Hermey *Reservation Clerk - Dorothy *Head Waiter - Frosty *Mascot - Topper *Mechanical Technician - Kris Kringle *Chef - Peter Cottontail *Gossip Columnist - Jessica *Parking Valet(s) - Chilly and Milly *Waiters - The Rabbit Waiters Winterbolt, having coming back after being revived, is the club's greedy landlord, who often attempts to shut the club down for his own personal gain by sabotaging the show through various means, since Rudolph's contract states that the club stays open "as long as the show goes on". Locations Below are areas within the club itself. Foyer :The front hall of the club is accessible via glass double doors from the street. Here, guests may converse among themselves or with the Magic Mirror that is located just within the entrance. There is also a small lounge for guests waiting to be seated. Hermey can usually be found here greeting visitors personally; often with a handshake. Dorothy works at a reception desk situated just outside the restaurant/theater area, helping guests to book reservations or assist with any requests they may have. Outside, Chilly and Milly both assists visitors in parking their cars at a nearby lot owned by the club. Restaurant / Theater :One of the busiest areas of the club, this wide, spacious area has at least thirty tables that can seat over 120 people. Given the wide variety of clientele at the club, which includes Bumble and Winter Warlock, the amount of seating at the club could vary wildly at times. Frosty and the rabbit waiters take orders and deliver various dishes, ranging from conventional to outlandish, to the guests. At the far end of the area is a stage where performances of all sorts are conducted. There is also a huge TV screen in the stage background to show cartoons. Rudolph often hosts the night's events on-stage. The TV screen measures as a widescreen TV, and adjusts its screen size depending on the cartoons' aspect ratio. Backstage :This area behind the stage is restricted only to club staff and performers hired by the club. Located here are staff offices, dressing rooms, storage rooms and an employee rest area. This area has direct access to the club's kitchen. The back entrance to the club and the door to the prop room are also located here. Clarice is often seen here using a PDA to assist in keeping the night's schedule on track or directing guest star performers to the stage. Kitchen :All types of ingredients and cooking equipment can be found here to cater to the wide and, often, exotic palates of the club's clientele. There is also a cold storage room to store fresh meat and other perishable foods. Peter Cottontail works here nightly to prepare various dishes for the guests. Control Room :From this room, located behind and above the restaurant/theater area, much of the technical equipment at the club is operated. The club's collection of cartoons is stored here as well. Through a window that overlooks the restaurant/theater area, Kris Kringle operates the lights, the loudspeakers and various record players (for example, DVD or VHS players) to show cartoons at Minnie's direction. Prop Room :Perhaps the most interesting area of the club, the prop room consists of a cavernous basement much larger than the club itself. Props from all of Rankin/Bass movies can be found here, including rare items such as The sword and the The Magic Machine. The prop room is so large that one could get lost for days unless one took Topper along as a guide. However, Rudolph and his friends usually have little trouble navigating in the prop room. Characters by movie/TV show *Rankin/Bass: Rudolph, Hermey, Clarice, Dorothy, Frosty the Snowman, Milly and Chilly, Jessica, Kris Kringle, Peter Cottontail, Winterbolt *Willy McBean and his Magic Machine: Willy McBean, Pablo, Professor Von Rotten *The Daydreamer: Chris and The Shoemaker *Mad Monster Party?: Felix Flanklin, Francessca, Don Dracula *King Kong Escapes: King Kong, Meca Kong *Gumby the Movie: Gumby, Prickle, Goo, Pokey, Tara Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes